


The Beautiful Dawn

by aeronwyn



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Begging, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeronwyn/pseuds/aeronwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical Herald party, lasting until nearly daybreak, leaves Elspeth and Darkwind in the mood for a celebration of their own.</p><p>All characters, settings, & etc. belong to Mercedes Lackey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful Dawn

Elspeth set down her tankard and leaned back against Darkwind’s chest. The stable was warm, scented with hay and leather. The lively music of an hour ago had given way to soft harp melodies from Herald Talia. Many of the attendees had already departed; although such gatherings were a great source of joy in wintertime, they could not prevent the natural desire for a warm bed that grew ever stronger as the calendar marched toward Midwinter. Elspeth was no exception, but her bed was far away, and Darkwind’s arms were near and welcoming. 

How long her eyes were closed she could not tell, but when they opened it was to a dim stable, empty of all save the two of them and the assorted Companions who dwelt there. She turned her head slightly and laid a kiss on Darkwind’s arm.

“Hello there, bright feather. Or should I say sleepy feather?” She knew he was smiling, and kissed his arm again.

“Mmm. How long was I out?” Her Tayledras accent was still fairly strong, especially at times like this, when she wasn’t really up to focusing. Darkwind paused for a moment, deciphering her mumblings, and then spoke.

“A candlemark or so, perhaps more.”

“Why didn’t you wake me? You can’t possibly be comfortable.” Elspeth sat up slowly, and turned to face him. Darkwind ran his palms down from her shoulders to her fingertips, and took her hands in his.

“It wasn’t so bad. And anyway, you were far too comfortable for me to dream of moving you.” 

“You are vastly too considerate. At any rate, we should get to bed. I assume it’s rather late.”

“Closer to dawn than sunset, I should think. Come, _ashke_.” Without a warning, Darkwind scooped her up and rose from the hay bale he had been sitting on. Elspeth yelped.

“If I may?” His eyes twinkled.

“Well, I suppose so.” She kissed his cheek. They were still wearing their winter gear, as even the carefully tended fires in the Companions’ stable could not keep winter winds from sneaking between boards in the walls that they had been sitting against. Thankfully, the path from the stable to the Collegium was relatively clear of snow, though still exposed to the wind. 

_:On the way back, Vree.:_ Darkwind called to his bondbird.

_:Good. Now Vree sleep.:_ Elspeth could tell that Darkwind’s call had roused him from a light sleep. She laughed.

“Sounds like someone had trouble waiting up,” she said.

“I don’t know why he still does that. It’s not as if he has to let an ekele ladder down for me anymore.”

“Maybe he misses you,” Elspeth said.

“I suppose, though I think he misses you just as much.”

When they at long last entered the Collegium, they found its halls deserted; its occupants had doubtless retreated to their beds, or the beds of others of their choosing. 

“You can set me down now, if you want. There are an awful lot of stairs.” Elspeth looked up at Darkwind. His arms tightened around her.

“I won’t hear of it. I shall carry you all the way to bed.”

“And then what? Drop me on the bed, boots and all?” She laughed, but quickly buried her face in Darkwind’s shoulder to muffle the sound. Though no one in the Collegium had as yet any substantial knowledge of the Tayledras tongue, anyone roused from sleep at this hour would be irritated, and more than likely prone to confrontation. 

“Well, perhaps. But the boots and all won’t be there for long.” He pressed a kiss to Elspeth’s temple as she drew back to look at him.

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Well, we can’t have water dripping all over the carpet, so I will remove your boots at the door, and my own- somehow. Then, I will set you down on the bed and help you with the rest.”

“Sounds lovely. I hope I can return the favor.”

And she did, peppering Darkwind’s skin with kisses as she did so, two for each one he had given her. Then, without warning, she pinned him to the bed, crouching over him, licking her lips. Darkwind strained up toward her. 

“Thank you ever so much for carrying me,” whispered Elspeth, bending down so that her breath tickled his ear. “I should repay you.”

“I can’t say I’d object.” 

“Well, tell me what you want, then, _ashke_. Anything you like.” She sat back and rubbed herself against his rapidly hardening cock. With a sharp inhale, Darkwind grabbed her hips.

“Tell me- should I kiss you all over and take you in my mouth, or should I pin you down and ride you, or should I-”

Her speech was cut off as Darkwind swiftly turned them over, pinning her against the mattress. Elspeth smiled.

“So, you want to be in charge?”

“For the moment.” He slid down her body until he reached the tops of her thighs. With one smooth motion, he parted them, revealing the warm flesh between, buried beneath a patch of silver-streaked curls. Darkwind ran his fingers through them a few times, watching as Elspeth closed her eyes and bit her lip in longing. At last, he lowered his mouth and kissed her there, sliding down to the most sensitive point. His tongue bathed the skin there, and then his lips tugged at it with gentle suction. The tip of his tongue flickered across it, bringing forth the little noises and twitches that made his cock ache. With one finger, he traced light circles around her opening, stroking and tapping as he saw fit. Elspeth wriggled her hips, trying to catch him off guard and draw the finger inside her. He chuckled.

“Do you want something?” He murmured, meeting her eyes. She whimpered and nodded. “Ask nicely…” 

“Oh, please… please won’t you?” her voice was breathy and unsteady. That was good enough for Darkwind. With agonizing slowness, he slid the finger inside of her. She shuddered, and her fingertips reached out to brush his shoulders, seeking his touch. Watching her face with unblinking eyes, he began moving the finger in and out, at different angles, until he hit upon the one that made her cry out. He granted her a few more thrusts there before withdrawing. Elspeth sighed.

“Why did you stop?”

He nuzzled the mound between her legs, sending delicious vibrations all over her, before coming back up to crouch over her, as she had done to him. 

“Because I want you to last,” he said, and bowed his head to take one of her nipples in his mouth. He licked, sucked, and nibbled at each in turn, glorying in the varying noise each action brought. When Elspeth was positively keening for his touch, and tilting her hips up in hopes of what she wanted most, he paused.

“Would you like to ride me? To pleasure yourself on me?” 

She whimpered, and Darkwind rolled them over again. His cock twitched in anticipation.

“Go on then, ride me until you can scarcely breathe, and your world is filled with stars,” he murmured in her ear. That was all the invitation she needed.

Faster than even he had anticipated, she was hovering over him, gazing down with eyes half-closed. His hands rested on her hips once more, guiding her down on to him. Two sharp intakes of breath marked his full length sliding inside her. She began rocking her hips, slowly and gently. Darkwind placed a thumb over her sensitive spot and pressed in time with her motions, drinking in the tossing of her hair, the swaying of her breasts, and the pure pleasure on her face. 

As Elspeth’s pace grew faster, so did Darkwind’s breathing, and his pressing turned into quick rubbing. 

“Oh, oh…” She breathed, and leaned down, forcing his hand away. With one arm, she propped herself up, and with the other, she drew his fingers to her mouth. He groaned as she suckled his index finger. It could have been seconds, minutes, or years until the knots in his abdomen were almost too much to bear, until his whole body was shaking with the effort of holding back. He withdrew his finger and seized her hips again.

“Oh, Elspeth… Are you almost-”

“Yes, yes… and you?”

“Yes. Oh gods, don’t stop.” Unable to hold himself back any longer, he began thrusting in time with her, speeding up with her until he felt his hips would break apart. 

“ _Darkwind_!” She nearly screamed, followed by a sharp cry. Her hips bucked wildly, and he could feel her muscles clenching and pulsing around him. He cried out and filled her with a great shudder, wrapping her in his arms, pulling her close against his chest even as she trembled and clutched at his arms.

“Elspeth… Oh, Elspeth…” He whispered into her hair as he rode out the final waves of pleasure. She kissed his chest and neck over and over until he quieted.

Slowly, she slid off of him and, with a final sigh, collapsed against his side.

“Good night, _ashke_.” She murmured. 

“Yes.” He whispered, kissing her forehead. As his eyes drifted shut, he saw the first rays of dawn peering in through the shutters. But he was beautifully exhausted, with Elspeth in his arms. He sighed with contentment, and drifted off.


End file.
